


no quiero que más nadie me hable de amor

by fineh



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Not Canon Compliant, Tumblr Prompt, probably, spoilers for 5.17, with a tiny bit of hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: “I’m not you, Jane.” Petra looks at her, a woman who is the epitome of all the goodness in the world. “People don’t come back for me.”In which Petra doesn't want to try.





	no quiero que más nadie me hable de amor

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler for 5.17
> 
> requested on tumblr

“Not all stories have to end like this.”

* * *

“You’re not even gonna try?” Jane exclaims, brandishing a newspaper, crumpled beyond belief but haunting nonetheless. Aida has passed away, JR is probably back in town, and Petra, to Jane’s consternation, refuses to do anything about it.

Petra did do something about it before, only to be told there was nothing but trauma left. Excuse her for not wanting to go through that again. 

“Jane,” Petra steps away from her, tired of Jane trying to reconstruct a relationship that crumbled that cold night when JR announced she was leaving everything behind, Petra included. “Enough, it’s over.”

Jane is nothing if not relentless, and Petra thinks it’s time she reminds Rafael that he needs to learn to keep his mouth shut. “Petra, she might come back.”

“Stop!” Petra yells, covering her ears. “Stop saying that. It’s finished, the credits have rolled, the story is over. Jane Ramos is never coming back.”

“Not all stories have to end like this.”

Petra will never understand how Jane can hold out so much hope, hope that everything will be all right, it’s been months without a word from JR, an obituary means nothing.

“I’m not you, Jane.” Petra looks at her, a woman who is the epitome of all the goodness in the world. Jane stares back, sorrow in those brown eyes and Petra feels the ridiculous urge to comfort her. 

She doesn’t. 

Jane saw how much JR’s departure destroyed her, yet here she is, pushing Petra to track JR down. “People don’t come back for me.” Jane might have her happy ending, but Petra will never get hers, not with the person she wants it with the most. And it’s fine, really, it is.

It’s probably what she deserves.

Jane shakes her head, places a comforting hand on Petra’s arm, and Petra screws her eyes shut because Jane and her bleeding heart always give her hope when there really shouldn’t be any.

“Trust me, Petra Solano, you’re impossible to forget.” And with that, she leaves Petra in her suite, quietly closing the door behind her.

* * *

A soft knock rouses Petra from an afternoon nap that accidentally overextended itself into the night. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she shuffles to the door, bypassing the peephole that will probably reveal some member of the staff, probably Krishna, one of the downfalls of living where you work.

No member or the Marbella staff will ever compare the woman in front of her. Jane Ramos stands before her, shoulders hunched, hands stuffed into her pants pockets, hair looking like it’s been run through a million times, she stares at Petra through red-rimmed eyes. 

“Hi.” JR’s exhaustion is clear in the one-syllable and perhaps there’s a little remorse.

Petra blinks a couple of times, unsure if it’s really her or just a dream she’s yet to wake up from. Jane Ramos is in front of her and Petra is unable to do anything but stare at the woman who left Miami and Petra in the rearview mirror.

“Can we talk?” JR asks.

“I--” Clearing her throat she finally makes the muscles work, “Yeah, come in.” Petra steps back, lets JR close the door behind her because there’s no way she’s ready to get close to JR, not when it was only until recently that she was able to erase the scent of her perfume from her suite.

JR stands nervously across from Petra, something she rarely sees, Petra was always the one fumbling around JR, it’s that nervousness that makes Petra think that maybe Jane is right. 

Maybe it isn’t over yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me here on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com) or shout at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/solanospetra)


End file.
